


Waste of Precious Breath

by ironxprince



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, More Fluff, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Romeo and Juliet References, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, essentially a guilty pleasure high school romance fic, oh and tony stark is a theatre nerd, so enjoy, with lots of subtext
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironxprince/pseuds/ironxprince
Summary: Tony Stark, theatre nerd, is after the top spot in the grade 10 end-of-year drama production. Then, he meets Steve Rogers.Steve Rogers is competition.But he's also pretty damn hot.Rated T for language.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. ACT I, SCENE I

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my very indulgent Stony high school theatre AU, mainly written as a distraction from other, more grim projects. Enjoy.

_A male student stares at himself in the mirror of an otherwise empty high school bathroom as his lunch period comes to an end. He tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear before shaking his head in disapproval and pulling it back out again. He threads his fingers through his hair and ruffles it up instead, leaning back with satisfaction. Yes, this is the perfect look._

_The student leaves the bathroom and begins walking through the hallway as the school bell rings. His peers flood around him. He pushes his way to a staircase and begins to descend. A female student catches up to him and begins to walk beside him._

MALE STUDENT  
Hey, Nat.

NATASHA  
Tony. How was Ms. Ryan?

TONY  
(rolls eyes)  
Everything you’ve heard about her? True. I mean, sometimes curtains are just blue, Ms. Ryan _._ Not everything represents a lonely lover’s aching heart. Relationships make me sick.

_Natasha raises an eyebrow._

TONY  
Except for your and Wanda’s, of course.

NATASHA  
Better.

_A pause_

NATASHA  
I dunno, Stark. One day you’ll find someone, and you’ll be eating your words.

TONY  
(scoffs)  
Ten years of turning chicks down, Nat. Breaking their hearts. I’m not going to end that streak now.

_Natasha grabs Tony’s arm and pulls him sharply aside into a nearby boy’s bathroom. She pushes him against the brick wall beside the sinks and leans down uncomfortably close._

TONY  
(chuckles awkwardly)  
Uh, I don’t think you’re allowed to be in here-

NATASHA  
We both know the reason you turned down those girls wasn’t to play games. It’s fine you’re not ready to come out of the closet yet, but it’s been five years since you’ve known, Tony. That kiss in grade five didn’t set off any fireworks for either of us. You should at least be ready to admit it to yourself.

_Tony averts his gaze, a blush beginning to creep up his cheeks. Natasha turns and quickly marches out of the bathroom. She bumps into a grade eleven outside the door. She is undaunted by the age difference between them._

STUDENT  
Watch it, bitch.

NATASHA  
(voice fading)  
Oh yeah? Why don’t we work it out on the football field after school?

_Tony sighs before turning to one of the sinks lining the walls. He turns on the water and runs his hands under it before splashing some on his face. He looks up at himself in the mirror and frowns at the redness beginning to crowd his eyes. There’s nothing he can do about it now; drama class begins in three minutes. He sighs and leaves the bathroom._

_Tony makes it to the drama room just in time, the school bell ringing as the door closes behind him. He takes a seat in one of the vacant chairs in the back corner of the classroom, facing the stage, chosen strategically so he can keep his classmates in view at all times. A scrawny man with graying hair and large, round glasses, the grade ten drama teacher, stands on stage._

TEACHER  
Hello, everyone. I’m your teacher, Mr. Grier, and we’re going to have a good time in drama this semester! We’ll be working toward this year’s final production, Romeo and Juliet-

_Mr. Grier is interrupted by groans from the class. Tony, however, is smiling. He straightens in his chair and runs his fingers through his hair to disrupt it a little bit more. He’s excited for the play and is trying to draw attention to himself to become worthy of a lead role._

MR. GRIER  
Quiet, please. Thank you. As I said, we’ll be working our way up to that. Today, we’ll begin with introductions. Let’s go around the room and introduce ourselves.

_Mr. Grier begins on Tony’s side of the room. Tony looks visibly bored as the first three students introduce themselves, until Mr. Grier calls on him._

TONY  
(leaning back in his chair, smirking confidently)  
I’m Tony. Stark.

_Mr. Grier nods and moves on. Tony raises a cocky eyebrow as the activity concludes. He examines the drama room, specifically the stage. He doesn’t pay any attention to those around him._

MR. GRIER  
Thank you, everyone. I’ll try to learn your names as quickly as possible. For now, though, we’re going to do some improvised monologues to get you all comfortable on stage. Who would like to begin?

_A girl on the opposite side of the room as Tony raises her hand. Mr. Grier points to her. She takes his place on the stage as he moves off to the side. The girl works hard to fake a tear. Tony stifles a laugh at the poor attempt._

GIRL  
When I was young, just ten years old, I had a cat. Her name was Sparkles.

_Tony visibly zones out, leaning back in his chair. His eyes flutter closed for a moment; not long enough for anyone to notice, but enough to prove to himself that he’s better, more advanced, than she is. He doesn’t listen to the rest of her performance - he doesn’t need to. He claps lazily once she’s finished to fake comradery._

MR. GRIER  
(returns to the stage)  
Thank you, Emma. That was very emotional. Do we have a volunteer to go next?

_Tony raises his hand confidently. Mr. Grier calls on him. He marches up to the stage, head held high. He stands in the centre and takes a moment to look directly into the spotlight, then scans the dark abyss below where he believes his classmates are sitting, though he can’t see them with the contrast of lighting. His heartbeat quickens. He loves the theatre._

TONY  
Everyone wants a happy ending, right? But it doesn’t always work out that way. Everyone has this… this final destination, this endgame, in mind. It’s what we’ve been planning since day one, what we’ve all been aspiring toward, and we have a plan - a beginning, a middle, and an end. But middles are long. They’re difficult, and unpredictable. Anything can happen. The wind can blow us somewhere completely different than where we would’ve liked to end up, but maybe that’s exactly where we need to be. So we should enjoy your beginnings, but trust our middles. We can be confident they’ll lead us to the right end.

_Tony pauses a moment before taking a bow. His classmates applaud him as he leaves the stage. Mr. Grier smiles at him on the way down. He takes a seat in his chair, a cocky smirk evident on his face, as Mr. Grier begins calling for another volunteer. Tony is confident no one can do better than he did._

STUDENT  
(whispers)  
Hey.

_Tony ignores the student to his left. He keeps his eyes on Mr. Grier, who continues to ask for a volunteer._

STUDENT  
Hey, it’s- it’s Tony, right?

_Tony turns his head slightly, just enough to acknowledge the student, his blond hair and scrawny frame coming into view, but nothing more than that. The student has Tony’s reluctant attention, but not the entirety of it._

STUDENT  
(smiling)  
Hi. I’m Steve. I just wanted to say that you did a really great job up there.

_Tony turns quickly to face Steve, irritated. Mr. Grier continues to call for a volunteer in the background._

TONY  
(harshly)  
I don’t know how you’ve failed to notice, but I’m ignoring you. Purposely. We are not friends, and no, I don’t want to become your friend. Now, leave. Me. Alone.

_Steve looks hurt. Tony turns back to face the front, ignoring him. Steve raises his hand to volunteer, still looking at Tony. Tony refuses to meet his gaze._

_Steve walks up to the stage and stands slightly off-centre. Tony watches him, paying attention, for once. Steve takes a deep breath, looking down at the floor, before raising his head. He’s crying._

STEVE  
(slowly, softly)  
We all have our demons. Some are more prominent, more… violent, than others, but they all exist, no matter how much we wish they wouldn’t. Because as much as we ignore them, as we shove them down, as we lash out, they’re there, hiding just beneath the surface, caused by scars of our past. So don’t think, don’t pretend, you’re free from those demons. We all have them. You just have to be prepared to acknowledge yours.

_Steve wipes away a tear. The class hesitates a moment before applauding. Steve steps off the stage and moves to sit beside Tony, who looks confused and a little emotional, maybe even apologetic._

TONY  
(beginning to turn to Steve)  
Hey… Steve, I’m sor-

_Steve wipes away a tear with his middle finger and cleans it on his jeans. He leans back in his chair, looking at Tony with a raised eyebrow and a lifted chin. He no longer looks emotional, but smug. Tony’s brow furrows._

STEVE  
Was that friendly enough for you?

_Tony’s mouth falls open as Steve turns to look at the stage. He sits uncomfortably for the rest of class. He doesn’t say another word._


	2. ACT I, SCENE II

_Tony and Natasha are standing on the football field after school. The junior girls’ football team, standing a little ways away, is huddled in a group, talking. Natasha, wearing workout clothes, is stretching as she speaks to Tony, who leans up against the fence, watching students leave the school for the day._

TONY  
(disgruntled)  
He was good, Nat. I actually believed he was upset. I was, like, this close to feeling guilty. I almost apologized. 

NATASHA  
He was acting. What, he’s not allowed to be good?

TONY  
Not in high school!

NATASHA  
You’re in high school.

TONY  
Yeah, but I’m different.

_A pause. Natasha frowns disapprovingly. Tony is looking away. He doesn’t notice._

TONY  
(quietly)  
Natasha, I actually have some competition.

NATASHA  
(impassively)  
That’s a good thing, Tony. You need to struggle in order to truly come out on top. Otherwise, you’re not really winning-

TONY  
Oh, shut up. Look, there was nothing wrong without my struggling. I was Lysander in A Midsummer Night’s Dream last year, and both Oberon and Puck’s understudy.

NATASHA  
You can’t always be the best-

TONY  
He made me feel inferior, Natasha.

_A pause. Natasha stops stretching and stands opposite Tony._

NATASHA  
He really got under your skin.

_Tony looks away, frowning. He’s uncomfortable._

_The football coach calls for Natasha. The team begins running drills. Natasha looks behind her to acknowledge the coach, then turns back to Tony._

NATASHA  
Just… take a breath. Watch the practise, okay? Look, Wanda’s heading over. Sit with her. Gain some perspective.

TONY  
Why would talking to your girlfriend help me gain perspective?

_Natasha begins to walk backward to her team, shrugging, but failing to hide a smile. Tony frowns, confused. Before he can ask any more questions Natasha turns and begins to run laps with her team. Wanda appears beside Tony, textbooks held to her chest._

WANDA  
Hi, Tony.

_Tony nods, hiding his reluctance to speak with her. The contrast between them is stark; Wanda’s skin is glowing, her hair a fiery orange, crowned with flowers and falling around her shoulders in loose waves, a ghost of a smile constantly gracing her lips. Tony’s expression is downcast, dark eyes over pale skin, hair he spent so long on perfecting falling greasy and flat. He’s never liked Wanda much; their differences were too contrasting._

WANDA  
How was your first day of semester two?

TONY  
(shrugging, disinterested)  
I mean, it’s school.

_Wanda chuckles. Tony rolls his eyes. She doesn’t notice - or care._

TONY  
(nods to her books)  
You already have homework?

WANDA  
Actually, I wanted to review topics from grade nine before the course actually starts and I fall behind, you know?

_Tony looks to where Natasha is practising tackles across the field, knocking down a surprising amount of people for her petite physique without remorse. The polarity between them is uncanny._

TONY  
(nodding to Natasha)  
How did you two get together?

WANDA  
People made jokes about how we were both redheads, back when we were freshmen. They mocked us. Little did they know, I’m bi and she finds men repulsive. Jokes on them.

TONY  
It was that easy?

_Wanda looks to Natasha across the field. Her eyes are alight with something Tony can’t yet identify and her head leans slightly to the side._

WANDA  
Well, no. It got us started, but… I don’t know, I’m just happy when I’m with her. She makes me laugh, and… and she’s smart. She’s so damn intelligent. I want to be with her every second of every day because I’m just… I’m comfortable around her, y’know?

_Tony looks forlornly out to the field. He doesn’t._

WANDA  
Alright, I’m gonna grab a seat, start looking over math. You staying?

_Tony thinks for a moment. Maybe he can learn something from her._

TONY  
Yeah.

_Tony takes a seat beside Wanda, their backs against the fence. Wanda opens her textbook and begins writing notes on a sheet of lined paper inside._

WANDA  
You’re different today.

TONY  
What do you mean?

WANDA  
(still writing)  
You’re quieter. You look unsure of something. You’re never unsure.

TONY  
(uncomfortable)  
Well, I have new classes, new teachers, new classmates, you know.

WANDA  
Ah, yes. New classmates.

TONY  
What are you implying?

_Wanda looks up at Tony from the corner of her eye before returning to her page._

WANDA  
Nothing. Nevermind.

_A pause_

WANDA  
So, did you make any new… friends?

TONY  
Uh, no.

WANDA  
Hm.

_Tony alternates between watching her write and watching the football team warm up. He gets bored and moves to stand, thinking no one will notice him leave. Wanda shoots a hand out and catches his arm. He is mistaken._

WANDA  
Stay?

TONY  
(snidely)  
Why?

WANDA  
I like talking to you. You give me perspective.

_Tony wordlessly settles back against the fence, confused. He doesn’t often speak to Wanda, and he can’t say he’s enjoyed their limited interactions - but clearly she sees something in him. He’s interested in finding out what that is._

TONY  
How’s math?

WANDA  
(chuckles)  
Math’s great, thanks for asking. How’s living in denial?

TONY  
What?

WANDA  
What?

_For a moment Tony stares at Wanda, confused. Then, her words begin to seep in. He stands abruptly. She hurries to collect her pages to follow, but she’s not fast enough. Tony begins to walk away._

WANDA  
Hey, Tony, wait-

TONY  
(irate)  
Listen, I don’t know what you or your convoluted girlfriend are implying, but I’m not going to just stand around and take it. I’m leaving to find people who actually care about me-

WANDA  
Hey.

_Wanda steps ahead of Tony and rests a hand on his chest. She’s smaller than him, but her unwavering stance keeps him in place._

WANDA  
I’m sorry, okay? I was just making a joke.

TONY  
Not a very good one.

_Tony doesn’t appear to be turning back. Wanda sighs._

WANDA  
(under her breath)  
Look, we both know you have no one else to go to, okay? And I know you’re not the biggest fan of me - this conversation probably doesn’t help, but it was an honest mistake - and Natasha’s all you’ve got. So stay, and if not for you, for her?

_Tony bites his cheek, anger and vulnerability seeming to fight within him._

TONY  
Fine.

_They settle back against the fence, Tony’s posture rigid. Wanda’s pencil presses harder on the page and she keeps her eyes down._

WANDA  
Do you- do you like your teachers?

TONY  
We don’t have to make conversation.

_Wanda closes her book._

WANDA  
We don’t have to make meaningless conversation, you mean.

_A pause_

WANDA  
Do you mind if I get a little more personal?

_Tony doesn’t answer. Wanda takes this as a sign to continue, as he intended._

WANDA  
Why is it so hard for you to make friends?

TONY  
(scoffs)  
It’s not hard for me to make friends. It would be pretty easy, actually, if more people were on my level. Unfortunately, no one qualifies.

WANDA  
That sounds lonely.

TONY  
No. No, it’s not lonely. I just have high standards. I choose to have high standards.

WANDA  
But why?

TONY  
(irritated)  
Why what?

WANDA  
Why don’t you let people in?

TONY  
I just told you-

WANDA  
No, you just lied. Why do you insist on being alone? You’ve been friends with Natasha for five years and yet she still doesn’t know the real you. Why do you isolate yourself? Why do you lie? What are you hiding?

TONY  
(quietly, restrained)  
I’m not hiding anything.

WANDA  
You don’t have to tell me. But tell someone, or you’ll explode. Please, Tony, you don’t have to do this alone.

TONY  
Well, I’m not gonna divulge my innermost secrets to strangers, if that’s what you’re hoping for.

WANDA  
Sarcasm. Lashing out to defend yourself.

TONY  
I’M NOT- I’m not lashing out.

_A pause_

TONY  
I’m not, Wanda.

WANDA  
Okay.

_They sit, watching the game in a tense silence. The hour passes slowly. Tony doesn’t want to leave; it would be a sign of a surrender. Practise ends and Natasha begins to walk toward them. Wanda moves to stand._

WANDA  
Tell someone, Tony. Trust someone.

_Tony watches them leave, his expression inscrutable, but internally shaken to his core._


	3. ACT I, SCENE III

_Tony sits at the back of the drama room. He arrived to class early. His thoughts are entirely on Steve in relation to his own troubled emotions._

_Tony sits silently as Steve enters, pretending to be occupied with his phone. Steve takes a seat to his left. He doesn’t look concerned in the slightest._

TONY  
Steve.

STEVE  
(smiles)  
Hey, Tony.

_A pause_

TONY  
Look, I just wanted to say-

MR. GRIER  
Good afternoon, class.

_Tony leans back in his chair, disheartened, as class begins._

_Mr. Grier introduces a group assignment and sorts the class into groups. He pairs Tony with Steve. Tony bites back a worried expression and Steve remains stoic as Mr. Grier dismisses them._

STEVE  
This seems pretty simple. If we could just find a basic, everyday occurrence between teenagers we could replicate, it would be easy to improvise-

TONY  
I’m sorry.

_Tony looks down, biting his tongue. He is blushing profusely. He’s not used to apologizing. Steve shakes his head, pursing his lips and looking unbothered._

STEVE  
What, for yesterday? Don’t worry about it. So I was thinking, something like bullying. Everyone experiences it, right? Wouldn’t be too difficult to improvise.

_Tony blushes, looking ashamed, and feeling confused._

TONY  
So you’re… not mad at me?

STEVE  
Um, no. Should I be?

TONY  
I- uh, no. No, you… shouldn’t.

STEVE  
O...kay. Anyway, Mr. Grier only gave us, like, 30 seconds to come up with a rough plot to improvise, so we should be ready to go up any second-

MR. GRIER  
Alright, class, if you could just find your seats and we’ll begin.

STEVE  
Ah. Perfect.

_Tony follows Steve to their seats, looking like a lost puppy. He sits lightly, uncomfortably, like he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop._

MR. GRIER  
Steve? Tony? How would you like to start us off?

_The class turns to look at them. For the first time, Tony finds himself uncomfortable under the eyes of his peers. They walk up to the stage and instinctively stand on opposite ends. They wait for a moment, staring at each other. Tony takes the initiative to begin the scene._

TONY  
How dare you?

_Steve takes the line in stride, falling into the role of the perpetrator and taking a menacing step forward._

STEVE  
Look who’s getting offended.

TONY  
I’m not offended, Steve. I’m hurt. You left me. You just saw him and, and what, suddenly I wasn’t enough for you anymore?

_Tony realizes he said something wrong, that he went off script, that he was too revealing. He fights not to let it show. Steve doesn’t change his expression. He takes another step forward._

STEVE  
Tony… it wasn’t like that.

_Tony moves forward, his chest puffed out. He straightens his spine and attempts to meet Steve’s eyes._

TONY  
Then what was it like, Steve? Tell me.

_The audience is silent. The spotlight seems to shine brighter, illuminating them, forcing their secrets to light. Tony sheds a tear. He doesn’t know if it’s real or faux._

STEVE  
It was nothing. Tony, it was nothing, I swear. He was nothing compared to you-

TONY  
And when will you be saying that to someone else, about me?

_Steve steps closer. There’s now a hair’s breadth of space between them._

STEVE  
(whispering)  
I love you, Tony.

_Tony takes a shuddering breath. His voice trembles. He’s close to breaking character. Maybe he already has._

TONY  
How can I believe that?

_There is silence. Tony barely breathes. His classmates disappear into the abyss left by the spotlight. There is just Steve and Tony, Tony and Steve. Alone._

STEVE  
I guess I’ll just have to convince you.

_Steve leans in close. Tony’s breath catches. His eyes flutter closed._

MR. GRIER  
(distracted, unaware)  
Okay, boys, thank you. That was a great first example. Who wants to go next?

_Steve pulls back slowly. His eyes don’t leave Tony’s. He slowly inches his way off the stage and back into his seat. Tony is left, alone on the stage, staring at the space Steve left behind._

MR. GRIER  
Mr. Stark, if you could please find your seat.

_Tony drifts back to his chair, eyes cloudy and unfocused. He settles without a glance in Steve’s direction. By the time the presentations end and Mr. Grier dismisses the class for the rest of the period, he’s barely blinked._

STEVE  
Hey, Tony?

_Tony startles. His eyes are wide as he turns to Steve. He’s overwrought._

STEVE  
Great scene today.

_Tony nods, swallowing thickly, unable to find words._

STEVE  
You okay?

TONY  
Mhm.

STEVE  
Alright. ‘Cause you were just-

TONY  
Why don’t you hate me? Or is this a-a false security thing where you’ll, like, murder me when I least expect it?

STEVE  
(chuckling)  
Why would I hate you?

_Tony fidgets, looking uncomfortable. Steve leans back, smiling, unbothered._

TONY  
I- yesterday. I was harsh. I was unfair.

_A pause_

TONY  
I’m sorry.

STEVE  
You’re not used to apologizing, are you?

TONY  
I- well, it’s not-

STEVE  
Oh, my goodness, your blush deepened by, like, 20 shades. It’s fine. I appreciate the apology, and I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable.

_A pause_

STEVE  
What changed?

TONY  
Hm?

STEVE  
You seemed adamant that you… hated me. Without even knowing me. I have to believe you hold that attitude toward everyone, but why did that change suddenly toward me? You don’t seem the forgiving type.

TONY  
What do you mean, I don’t seem the forgiving type?

STEVE  
Well, I just meant-

TONY  
So, what, you hold two conversations with me and think you know me?

_Steve takes a breath. Tony’s face grows red with anger as he stares, unflinching, at Steve._

STEVE  
(quietly)  
It was a genuine question, and you got defensive. I believe I’m justified.

_Tony’s mouth falls open. Steve shrugs, blushing slightly. The dismissal bell rings. Steve begins to rise from his chair. Tony shoots out a hand and grabs Steve’s wrist._

TONY  
(sighing, averting his gaze)  
You’re right. You’re right, I’m sorry. You’re right. I jumped the gun. I overreacted, and that- that wasn’t fair of me. I got angry…. I’m sorry.

STEVE  
Wow.

TONY  
What?

STEVE  
Never pegged you for a rambler.

_Tony chuckles, releasing Steve’s arm. Steve laughs as he returns to his seat. The class filters out of the room. The two are left alone._

TONY  
(quietly)  
I… don’t know why my opinion of you changed, if I’m being honest. And I’m not 100% sure if I like it.

STEVE  
So you’d rather be miserable.

TONY  
Well, that’s- that’s not what I said-

STEVE  
It’s what you were implying. I don’t know, I’m not trying to accuse you of anything, and honestly, I… was a little hostile yesterday, as well.

TONY  
What? You flipped me off. If that’s the worst you’ve ever done-

STEVE  
Just needed to say it.

_A pause_

STEVE  
Tony, why do you insist on being miserable?

TONY  
(muttering)  
I don’t… insist. There’s more to it.

_Steve leans forward slightly. His fingers twitch, like he wants to move his hand, but Tony looks dejected, eyes on the floor. He doesn’t dare._

STEVE  
(softly)  
Then tell me.

TONY  
I can’t.

STEVE  
You can’t, or you won’t?

TONY  
I can’t.

STEVE  
Why?

TONY  
I don’t know!

STEVE  
Just try. Take a breath, take it slow-

TONY  
You don’t understand. It’s not that I don’t know how to explain, it’s that I don’t know why. I don’t know why I’m the way I am. I don’t know why I push people away, why I act like I’m… above everybody else. I’m not. Deep down, I know I’m not, but I lie. I lie and I fake it and I try to convince myself I am because it’s all I have. It’s not like I have any friends to turn to, because I push them all away, and- and it’s just one giant fucking loop. And I’ve never told anyone this before, and I don’t know why I’m telling you. I’ve known you for only two hours and suddenly I’m telling you everything. And it’s not right, and I know it’s not, and you didn’t ask for this, and you very well might turn around and betray me, spill these secrets of the great Tony Stark to the rest of the school-

STEVE  
I won’t.

_Tony lifts his gaze to Steve. He realizes his eyes are wet. He’s crying._

TONY  
(harrowed)  
Why?

STEVE  
Because you need support more than you need anger. You deny it, so you provoke people, and you try to get them angry instead. Really, you just need help.

TONY  
So I’m a pity project.

STEVE  
I never said that. Tony… geez. Just, take a breath, alright? Listen.

_Tony shrugs reluctantly and leans back in his chair._

STEVE  
Tony, I’d like to get to know you better. Are you free right now? There’s that coffee shop around the corner, what is it, Bean-

TONY  
(shocked, stuttering)  
Dream Bean.

STEVE  
(smiling)  
Yeah. Are you willing..?

TONY  
Uh… um, okay. Yeah. Alright.

STEVE  
(teasing)  
You sure?

TONY  
(chuckles, blushing)  
Yeah. Let’s do it.


	4. ACT I, SCENE IV

_Steve and Tony sit at a table for two in a hidden corner of a coffee shop. Tony nurses a large cup of coffee, and Steve, a medium tea. They are avoiding eye contact, taking uncomfortable sips from their respective drinks at intervals._

STEVE  
So, no parents waiting for you at home?

TONY  
Oh, they’re there. Just not waiting.

STEVE  
Want to talk about it?

TONY  
Not really.

_Steve takes a sip from his drink. Tony stares out the window._

STEVE  
You’re interested in drama, huh?

TONY  
Try passionate. I’ve been the lead in every play since grade four, the largest supporting role they could offer a kid that young before then.

STEVE  
So it’s safe to assume you’re trying for Romeo?

TONY  
Of course.

STEVE  
Funny, so am I!

_The blood drains from Tony’s face. He doesn’t want to have to compete against Steve - but is it because he’s worried he’ll lose, or because he’s scared to win?_

TONY  
(stuttering)  
Well, that’s… that’s great. Good. I- Good luck.

STEVE  
Thanks. You, too. I mean, someone needs to play Mercutio.

TONY  
Excuse me?

STEVE  
(chuckling)  
Tony, I was only kidding. It was a joke.

TONY  
Oh. Oh, right. Of course.

_Tony attempts a smile. It looks more like a grimace. Steve leans forward._

STEVE  
(quietly)  
Why are you being so hostile now, Tony? Did something happen?

TONY  
This is just who I am, Steve, okay?

STEVE  
No, it’s not. I saw the real you in the drama room. Somewhere between then and now, your walls went back up.

TONY  
You know what, Steve? You’re right. My walls went up, but I’m not sure why I let them down in the first place. We barely know each other, and I broke. I’m sorry. You can forget that ever happened and get used to me, right now, because this is the only Tony Stark you’ll ever see again.

_Tony stands up, preparing to leave._

STEVE  
(sighing, frustrated)  
How many times am I going to have to tell you I’m sorry until you let me in, Tony? Can you just sit back down? Talk to me. You clearly want, need, someone to open up to-

TONY  
And why do you think that should be you?

_Steve reaches forward and grabs Tony’s hand. Tony doesn’t pull away._

STEVE  
Because you opened up to me before. I don’t think it should be me… apparently, you do. You chose me, Tony. Follow through.

_Tony sighs uncomfortably, resettling in his chair. He fixes Steve with a stern gaze._

STEVE  
Are you waiting for me to do the talking, Tony? You know I won’t.

TONY  
And why not? You’re the one that stopped me from leaving.

STEVE  
We both know that’s not true.

TONY  
Excuse me?

STEVE  
If you wanted to leave, you’d be out that door, right now, but instead you’re here, talking with me-

TONY  
Oh, is that so?

STEVE  
Yes! And that’s what I’m saying! You need to face reality, Tony. No one’s making you do anything you don’t want to do. You want to be here right now! You want to be talking with me! Otherwise, you wouldn’t still be at this table.

TONY  
You say that like you know me.

STEVE  
You’re more transparent than you seem.

TONY  
So then why has no one else called me out on this?

STEVE  
Because no one else cares enough to look.

_Tony stills, eyeing Steve warily. His words… they make sense._

TONY  
If I’m so transparent… tell me what you see.

STEVE  
You’re scared to trust, but you haven’t always been like this. Something happened in the past… it’s tied to why you told me your parents aren’t waiting for you at home, probably also closely related to your desire to excel, to be the best. Am I close?

_Tony sits uncomfortably, shoulders rigid and mouth twisted into a grimace._

STEVE  
Yeah. So, if you want to share, I’m all ears.

_Tony shakes his head, looking down at the table._

TONY  
Maybe later.

STEVE  
(smiling)  
At least that’s progress.

_Tony looks back up and he’s smiling - but it’s unnatural, jarring. Fake._

TONY  
So? What else?

STEVE  
What else, what?

TONY  
What else do you see? Tell me who I am, Steve Rogers.

_Steve leans forward, squinting in an exaggerated display of thought and attempted telepathy._

STEVE  
Well, let’s see. You were born to a warlock and a human mother. However, with your father involved with the supernatural world, you were in danger. Your mother took you and fled… well, here, to the most normal town she could find, to keep you safe, and she’d been succeeding….

_Steve leans forward, quieting his voice. Tony bites back a smile._

STEVE  
Until this year. On your sixteenth birthday, you will come into your power. But will you use it to heal the world… or destroy it? See, there was a prophecy-

TONY  
(chuckling)  
Okay, that’s enough.

STEVE  
Accurate?

TONY  
Oh, yeah. One-hundred percent - um, except you left out the part where my mom got a new husband, and he destroyed our lives, stripped me of my powers.

_Tony smiles crookedly, but Steve gets the sense there’s some truth to his words._

STEVE  
Let’s go for a walk.

TONY  
Now?

STEVE  
Yeah. I mean, this cafe is getting kinda stuffy.

_Steve stands and leads Tony out the door, throwing his empty cup in the garbage as he passes. Tony continues to sip his coffee as they begin to walk down the sidewalk._

STEVE  
My turn. Tell me about me.

_Tony thinks for a moment, watching Steve, admiring his profile._

TONY  
You’re… kind. You try to be harsh sometimes, to fit in with what others are doing, but, see, it doesn’t work. You’re too good for that.

_Steve hums thoughtfully, side-eyeing Tony._

STEVE  
What else?

TONY  
You’re… isolated. You don’t choose to be, but you don’t really fight it, either. You’re just more comfortable alone. My guess is… you tried to make friends, in the past, but it didn’t go so well.

STEVE  
Um… wow. I never really thought about it that way.

_A pause_

STEVE  
Wait, how’d you figure that out?

TONY  
Well, Stevie, you’re more transparent than you seem.

_Steve laughs and Tony smiles as they turn away from the street and head toward a quieter park._

TONY  
Do you want to talk about it?

STEVE  
There’s not much to say. I just never really fit in. I didn’t feel I was understood, so I… isolated myself. I just felt more comfortable that way.

TONY  
(scoffs)  
Everybody says that. ‘Oh, I’m misunderstood. Poor me. I’m a lone wolf-’

STEVE  
I’m sorry, what was the first thing you ever said to me?

_Tony gnaws on his lip, nodding slightly._

TONY  
I guess that’s fair.

_A pause_

TONY  
Sorry.

STEVE  
Apology accepted. You know, when people say things like that, they’re not looking for attention. They truly haven’t yet found their place.

TONY  
Yeah, but everyone says that. If everyone who said that found each other, they wouldn’t be so lonely anymore.

STEVE  
Not necessarily. I can’t think of a time that ever happened.

TONY  
Well, you and I are having a good time together, aren’t we?

_Steve turns to look at Tony, smiling softly._

STEVE  
Yeah, I guess we are.

_Tony tenses for a moment as they pass by a tattoo parlour, nervous. Steve doesn’t notice Tony reach his hand forward… and lace his fingers through his._

STEVE  
(looks down)  
… Oh.

TONY  
Is- is this not okay? I’m sorry, I thought-

_Steve squeezes Tony’s fingers._

STEVE  
(smiling)  
This is great.

_Steve leads Tony to a nearby park and they stroll under trees wordlessly, in a comfortable silence. They come to a stop at a bench and sit, Steve sliding closer to put his arm around Tony’s shoulders. Tony smiles and leans into him._

TONY  
Honestly, I don’t know where this came from.

STEVE  
What?

TONY  
These feelings… I fell fast and hard for you, Steve. I barely know you.

STEVE  
But your gut knows.

TONY  
(smiles)  
Exactly. It’s scary… but maybe I like it.

STEVE  
I think I like it, too.

_END OF ACT 1_


End file.
